Princess to a Pirate
by Efioaytra
Summary: my first attempt at a captain swan story. The curse never happened and Prince Charming and Snow white keep Emma locked up to protect her. One day a stranger enters her chamber and whisks her away. What will become of Princess Emma
1. Chapter 1

**My new story is called Princess to a Pirate. It is my first attempt at a captain swan story. The curse never happened and Prince Charming and Snow white keep Emma locked up to protect her. I don't not own the character or Once upon a time i write for the enjoyment of fans!**

**Just to warn you that my tense and punctuation is mucked up ! **

Emma's pov

Today is my eighteen birthday and all I wanted is to leave the castle as my parents never let me out. Tonight is my arranged engagement ball which I am forced to attend. I just about to leave my room to enter the ballroom but a hand quickly covers my mouth and pulls me out of the room. "It's alright sweetheart. You stay quiet and I won't hurt you agreed?"

the voice said, as him and his companions drags me out of the castle and into a run down place I think it's a chapel. "Father, we 're here this is my wife to be Emma. May you proceed with the ceremony cause I'm in a rush?" the voice told the priest.

" Of course Captain, do you Captain Hook take this woman to be your wife?" the priest as the voice

" I do " the voice replied

" And do you Emma take this man to be husband?" the priest asked me

" I..." I started, the voice had his hook pushed into my back " Do,"

" Well then I pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." the priest finished as the voice kissed me. The kiss was my first it was gentle an slow. It wasn't what I suspected from a pirate which I guessed that was what he was.

"Come wife to my ship! Thank you father." the voice said "My name is Killian Jones others know me as Captain Hook and you my precious our my pirate treasure and you will bare my children" Hook told me as I entered the ship. This was a new beginning and chapter of my life. I did not know what to aspect.

**Please review as I will not update until I received several reviews! P.S. Hope you all liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
My new story is called Princess to a Pirate. It is my first attempt at a captain swan story. The curse never happened and Prince Charming and Snow white keep Emma locked up to protect her. I don't not own the character or Once upon a time i write for the enjoyment of fans!  
Just to warn you that my tense and punctuation is mucked up !

This chapter is In Hook's POV of the previous chapter after the request of a reader

Hook POV  
Today is the day, Princess Emma's birthday and the day which I will kidnap her. Why my men ask, I tell them I need a companion or consort. Since rumvplestilskins murdered Milah right in front my eyes I have given up on love ... true love even. So I decided to kidnap a beautiful lady and marry her which she can produce me sons. One day while walking through a village, the royal family were visiting and I saw her. She was the most prettiest, gorgeous maiden I had ever seen even more than Milah. So I decided there and then I was going to kidnap the Princess. My crew and I arrived at the capital city where King Charming and Queen Snow White's castle was.  
We found a secret entrance into the castle which led us to Princess Emma's room. The grand wooden door was wide open. You could see the Princess prepping herself with makeup. Carefully putting her pink lipstick on her soft pump lips. She was about to leave her room, This was my chance so I put my hand quickly her mouth and dragged her out the castle and told her, "It's alright sweetheart. You stay quiet and I won't hurt you agreed?" We took her to the nearest chapel and found the father and told him, "Father, we 're here this is my wife to be Emma. May you proceed with the ceremony cause I'm in a rush?"  
" Of course Captain, do you Captain Hook take this woman to be your wife?" the priest said to me  
" I do " I replied  
" And do you Emma take this man to be husband?" the priest asked the Princess  
" I..." she started, but i had my hook pushed into her back " Do," I didn't really want to hurt her or damage her in any way  
" Well then I pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." the priest finished as I kissed her. I made the kiss gentle and slow as i guessed it was her first. Bet she didn't suspect that from a pirate.

Please review as I will not update until I received several reviews! P.S. Hope you all liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
My new story is called Princess to a Pirate. It is my first attempt at a captain swan story. The curse never happened and Prince Charming and Snow white keep Emma locked up to protect her. I don't not own the character or Once upon a time i write for the enjoyment of fans!  
Just to warn you that my tense and punctuation is mucked up !

Emma's POV  
This was a new beginning and chapter of my life. I did not know what to aspect.

Hook took me to his ship I think. All I know is that by hands are tied behind my back and held together by one of Hook's companions. Next thing I know is that my cuffs are being cut by Hook. " Welcome abroad the fastest ship in all of the enchanted forest, the Jolly Roger," Hook said as he did a hand welcoming action. "Do not worry wife, I will not keep you prisoner here but your position will be as my wife agreed love?" I shivered at the coolness of his breath on my neck. He pointed towards a map room and in which I followed his command." Now dearer, you going to need a pirate name and your hair colour needs to change so I incase your father and his army come along and take my treasure away." Hook asked me as I sat on one of many decorated chair with Celtic patterns on them.  
" Well my middle name is Scarlet would that work?" I told him looking deep into his deep blue eyes which reminded me of the sea  
"Scarlet Jones or Hook nice work darling, perfect" Hook said with a smile on his face,  
"Why does my hair colour need to change?" I asked him,  
" As I have said before I want you to look nothing like your old self," Hook said," plus I would like a wife with brown hair, " Hook had a smile on his face. I smiled sarcastically. " here is the dye Scarlet." Hook handed me the hair dye,  
"Should I do it here, now?" I asked him,  
" Ay, but not in here as I don't want a mess all over my map room. Come on princess you can do it in our quarters" Hook said as I followed him. We walked below the deck and through the crew quarters until we came to wooden door with a small circular window with a golden frame around it. The small window was just above my and his eye level. Hook and I were similar height but Hook was just slightly taller than me. Under the small window was a Golden name tag which read Captain. The name tag which shiny could see my face on it. My fingers felt each separate letter while Hook was talking to a crew member. He was not really talking to the unfortunate crew member more like telling off or shouting at the crew member. Hook's voice while he was shouting was so attractive even he actions while shouting at the crew member was unbelievably sexy. I think he saw me looking at him as he briefly smirked but soon after he continued to tell the crew member off.  
"Dear do you like my name tag? As you have been rubbing your fingers over the letters!" Hook states with another smirk,  
"Oh sorry, I have never seen a name tag that shiny!" I said as Hook gave me a funny look,  
"OK, well moving on ladies first," Hook told me as he opened the door. Why is he acting like a gentleman as I thought to myself while I looking into his deep blue eyes trying to figure out what sort of man Hook was. Oh no he is looking straight back into to my eyes, why did I think that if I looked into his eyes I could tell who he was. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid me I mentally slapped myself.  
We looked into each other eyes for a few seconds, it felt like minutes... hours even. And then I ended our special moment by looking up towards into the room while Hook looked down. The cabin has painted walls on what Hook had probably seen on his adventures. Next to the painted walls was a wooden king size bed with white linen sheets, across from the bed was a big wooden wardrobe and beside the wardrobe was a full size mirror with a wooden frame with a wooden desk beside the mirror. Boy did Hook love wooden things.  
"Wow, this room is just wow!" I said with enthusiasm,  
"Thanks, that means a lot coming from a Princess!" Hook replied with sarcasm at the end. I walked a bit further down the cabin and saw some glass doors open and walked out of the them onto a balcony revealing a perfect sunset. I felt his arms coming around my waist. Where is arms touched my waist gave me electric shocks and butterflies in my stomach. It's was very relaxing and then I felt his breath on my neck which gave me shivers  
"Come on love it's nearly night fall." Hook said calmly, I do not why I did it but I let him bring me towards the bed."Are you sure love?" Hook asked. And then I did it I kissed him and he got the message and brought the kiss further...

Please review as I will not update until I received several reviews! P.S. Hope you all liked it!


End file.
